My best friend's brother
by Mlpfirefly
Summary: Follow Buttercup and everyone around her as she discovers. Is her best friend's brother really the one for her. I do not own anything expect the story line. Brickercup
1. Chapter 1

Buttercup pov

Today was the day of the rowdy ruff party. Me, Miyako and Momoko were all invited pretty much everyone in the school was. So here's the deal: Butch is my best friend besides momoko and miyako but lately he's been acting strangely. Not like murderer strange like protective strange and he was super pissed when brick invited me to their party first. Not that I actually have been chasing after brick ever since he and his brothers turned good but damm was he a rebel.

Focus anyway I decided to wear something that would make sure that I was definitely the coolest at that party. Eventually momo and miya ( that's what I call them ) showed up at my door.

"Karou you're friends are here!" I heard my mom call from downstairs.

"Coming mom!" I shouted back.

I dashed downstairs and saw the girls standing in the doorway. I took one good look at momo and actually considered not going. I'll explain later.

"Ready to go?" Miya asked me.

"You bet I'm gonna rock this!" I answered.

"And why's that?!" Momo exclaimed.

"You'll see." I said with a smirk

And with that we ran down the street.

"Bye mom bye dad!" I yelled at my parents halfway down the street. I was gonna make this epic if it's the last thing I do.

Hi guys sorry it's so short I just got back k from Ireland and I kinda just threw this together. Next chapter will be longer.

Cross my heart hope to fly stick a cupcake in my eye.


	2. Chapter 2

Butch pov

Everything was going well that is until Boomer some how managed to lock us outside. We were just getting the food from the van and he shuts the door ' accidentally '. Did I mention that this was the only door into the house.

'Boomer what the Hell did you do!' I heard my brother shout from the driveway.

' I didn't mean to !'

'What are gonna do now!'

'Errrm'

That's when I smashed the door. Why? Because i was sick and tired of boomer's Crap.

'There, happy now!?' I shouted at them

'good enough' brick sighed

A few minutes later we finished setting up and had 10 mins to talk be fore guests started arriving.

'So what are you guys looking forward to?' I asked

'Seeing blossom.' Boomer answered almost instantly

'Why'

'No reason'

'What bout you brick?'

'I dunno, you?' He said.

' meeting someone who has ... effects on me.'

'You know bubbles likes you right'

'She does? I thought she'd prefer Boomer'

'I dunno if I should take that as a compliment or an offence.' Boomer said

10 mins later.

The place was packed literally Well we did invite pretty much everyone in school. But still no sign of Buttercup. I knew she was coming with her friends and I hadn't seen them around yet so I knew she hadn't changed her mind. Still, it's not like her to be late for a killer party. Especially her best friend's party. I shook my head and thought ' it's probably just bubbles or blossom holding them up cause of their make up or something. Then I spotted blossom.

'Hey blossom have you seen Buttercup?'

'She went to get some food I thing's

'K thanks'

I made my way towards the buffet table. No Buttercup. Then I felt a had on my shoulder. It was Mitch my best mate.

'H hey man' he slurred.

'Really you're already drunk. No t even lavender's done that yet.

Lavender was a girl in my English class who was an alcoholic as soon as she was 18.

'S shut up you. You ain' the boss of mm me.'

No but I am your friend and I think you should go lie down'

'It's a party butchieeee. Loosen u u up.'

'Look I'm trying to impress BC, and with you lagging on my shoulder I doubt I'll get much effect.'

'fine i kno when my prrrrrresence is not wantedddd.'

He walked off I was kinda hesitating sending him off be who knows what he'll do. Then again this has happened lots of times before nothing happened. He'll be fine. Probably.

That's when the DJ said 'k everyone I got someone who wants to sing a little, so please welcome to the stage, Buttercup!'

There was screaming g and cheering. BC got up on the stage and started to sing.

Best friend's brother by Victoria justice

*Too lazy to write the lyrics soz back to the story*

Wait WHAT!? I'm gonna kill whoever took BC's heart. Wait a second she could be feeling dizzy or drunk or something. No not possible. When I find out who that scumbag is imma rip him to a million pieces! Why do so many people stand in my way of getting to her. I spotted her and ran up to her.

'Hey Buttercup'

'Hey'

'Ummm wanna ask, who was that song about?'

'No one I just thought it sounded cool'

'Oh okay'

Hey guys here's the new chapter

I do not own ppgz or the song. Please review and tell me what you thought


End file.
